Stool collection ordered by physicians for the purposes of a variety of lab tests and assays can be a tedious, messy and possibly lead to bio-contamination of the sample. The sample collection typically requires the patient to defecate into a large plastic collection bowl that sits on top of the toilet bowl. After the primary sample is deposited into the collection bowl, the patient is required to wear plastic gloves and use a tongue depressor to collect measured samples from the collection bowl and distribute these samples into a variety (5-10) of containers and assay tubes dedicated for each test. After distributing the measure samples into the various collection jars and tubes, the patient is then required to refrigerate and/or freeze the samples to limit containment of the samples. This is laborious, distasteful process that often goes uncompleted due to the nature of the collection. Patient compliance suffers as a result and many tests may not be performed as a result. This collection process is typically done at home which further increases patient non-compliance.
Accordingly a need exists to change this dynamic. There is a need for a collection methodology that facilitates easier collection, protect sample from bio-contamination and provide easier functionality for patients, diagnostic centers and labs.